Возрождение
by morbus-rus
Summary: Выжившая Найтмер Мун спасается из развалин замка двух принцесс и начинает поиск своего пути в жизни. Поиски приводят её к принцессе Луне.  Nightmare Moon, Luna, AU


…Думаешь, что можешь уничтожить Элементы Гармонии просто так? – Твайлайт Спаркл уверенно наступала на Найтмэр Мун. – Ты ошибаешься. Потому что духи Элементов Гармонии ЗДЕСЬ!

Осколки разбитых сфер элементов начали едва заметно дрожать.

- Что? – на лице Найтмэр Мун отобразился натуральный, незамутнённый шок. Твайлайт вдохновлённо продолжала:

- Эплджэк, которая убедила меня, когда я сомневалась, представляет дух Честности!  
>- Флаттершай, которая приручила мантикору своим состраданием, представляет дух Доброты!<br>- Пинки Пай, прогнавшая страх смехом в лицо опасности, представляет дух Радости!  
>- Рерити, которая успокоила несчастного змея важным для него подарком, представляет дух Щедрости!<br>- И Рэйнбоу Дэш, которая не бросила друзей, несмотря на свое заветное желание, представляет дух Верности!

С каждым ее словом осколки Сфер поднимались в воздух и серебристым поясом окружали каждую пони.  
>- Духи этих пяти пони провели нас через все испытания, которые ты для нас подстроила!<br>- У вас еще нет шестого элемента! Искра не зажглась! – злорадно произнесла темная богиня.

- Зажглась. Другая искра! – парировала Твайлайт. Повернувшись к изумлённым друзьям, она продолжила, – Я почувствовала это в тот момент, когда поняла, как я счастлива слышать вас… видеть вас… Как много вы для меня значите! Искра зажглась во мне, когда я поняла, что вы все мои друзья!

Сияющая сфера возникла над компанией пони. Ее свет был настолько силён, что Найтмэр Мун пришлось прикрыться крыльями, чтобы не ослепнуть, но пони будто не обращали на него внимания.

- Видишь, Найтмэр Мун, когда все эти Элементы зажглись искрой, которая живет в наших сердцах, появился шестой Элемент: Элемент Магии!

Мощная магия подняла шестерых пони в воздух; осколки, до того времени витавшие вокруг, мгновенно сформировались в невероятно красивые кулоны на груди каждой из них. Появившиеся из кулонов две радужные ленты чистого света поднялись до высокого потолка и со всей силой обрушились на ошеломлённую Найтмэр Мун.

- НЕТ! – закричала она, но уже было поздно: это вездесущее сияние пронизывало каждую клеточку ее тела; чувство, будто ее сущность разрывают на части, заполонило Найтмэр Мун, и она не могла этому противостоять. – НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ!….  
>Радужный взрыв.<br>Вспышка.  
>Пустота.<p>

* * *

><p>Память медленно возвращалась к Найтмэр Мун. <em>Что, во имя Эквестрии, здесь происходит?<em> Она попыталась подняться, но непонятная слабость накрыла ее огромной волной, а подкатившая к горлу тошнота и вовсе обессилила на пару минут. Вторая попытка была более удачной. Аликорн кое-как встала и, пошатываясь, оглянулась вокруг.

Она находилась в каком-то полуразрушенном строении; несомненно, в древние времена это был величественный замок, но время и дикая природа Вечнозелёного леса постепенно взяли своё. Внезапное понимание происходящего ледяными иглами пронзило сознание Найтмэр Мун.

- Это… это же наш Замок! Церемониальный Зал! Но что с ним случилось?

Некогда отполированные до зеркального блеска мраморные стены потускнели и осыпались; через давно выбитые окна ночной ветерок заносил случайные листья. Тёмно-зелёный плющ обвил потрескавшиеся могучие колонны, подпиравшие высокий купол потолка. В воздухе стоял отчётливый запах запустения и отчаяния.

Внимание Найтмэр Мун привлекли шесть юных пони, без сознания лежащих возле центрального алтаря. Почему-то они казались ей смутно знакомыми. Например, она точно знала, что вот эту пони со странной диадемой на голове зовут Твайлайт… но откуда она это знает?

Аликорн обернулась… и обмерла от ужаса. На алтаре лежала _ОНА_.

Это стало спусковым механизмом, детонатором, последней частицей критической массы, запустившей цепную реакцию. Что-то рвалось наружу, что-то, похороненное в таких глубинах памяти, по сравнению с которыми вкус околоплодных вод при рождении показался бы вчерашним событием. Это нечто, будто изолированное чьей-то могучей волей, сейчас отчаянно рвалось из клетки, расшатывало наложенные барьеры и запреты, наращивало новые нервные окончания и вызывало у Найтмэр Мун накатывающие волны запредельной боли, несравнимой даже с сожжением заживо. В голове словно назревал гигантский гнойник, который должен был либо прорваться, либо разлиться внутрь, вызвать заражение и убить хозяина. Собрав последние крупицы магии из окружающего пространства, Найтмэр Мун сконцентрировалась – и на ее измученное сознание обрушился чудовищный пласт забытых событий:

_Невыносимое одиночество, слабые попытки привлечь внимание сестры, жаркий спор с Селестией, и последовавшее за этим сражение, заточение на луне, одиночество… медленное осознание себя, просмотр воспоминаний той, другой ее – Эквестрия, детские игры с Селестией, юность, первые попытки летать, открытие Дара, создание первого созвездия, счастливые разговоры…_

Вся потерянная память, громадная вереница лиц, событий, поступков, вкусы, запахи, ощущения — исполинским молотом ударила по разуму аликорна, ввергая её в панику. Это было поразительно — все равно, что целую жизнь прожить в доме, и однажды обнаружить, что в твоем жилье, оказывается, есть еще и подвал. Да не простой, а уходящий вниз на десяток этажей и забитый всякой всячиной.

Найтмэр Мун тяжело дышала, прислонившись к стене. Впервые за это время она посмотрела на себя. Вроде всё то же, рог, крылья, разве что шерстка не тёмно-синяя, а антрацитово-чёрная. А кьютимарка… ее попросту не было. Было так непривычно ощущать себя в новом теле… и да, магия! Найтмэр Мун явственно чувствовала магию, витающую в Церемониальном Зале, почти видела тот безбрежный океан силы… но почему-то не смогла зачерпнуть из него ни капли.

- Первый отряд пегасов, занимаем оборону! Не заходить без моего приказа! – услышала она приглушенные голоса стражников за стенами.

_Нет! Только не это! Всё надо как следует обдумать. Но не здесь. Не сейчас. Позже._

Царственно распахнув огромные крылья, Найтмэр Мун бросила последний взгляд на Луну, лежащую на алтаре, и вылетела в окно. Ночь заботливо укрыла силуэт аликорна, летящего в сторону столицы.

* * *

><p>Вечер в Кантерлоте уже начал вступать в свои права. Жара спала, и шум на главной городской площади потихоньку стихал; торговцы сворачивали свои палатки и закрывали магазинчики; почти все пони спешили домой, к близким. На улицах и площадях можно было встретить только разношерстную молодёжь да степенных джентлькольтов; изредка попадались влюблённые парочки – размеренное течение вечерней жизни в столице было таким же, как и десять веков назад.<p>

Уютные покои младшей принцессы били залиты мягким золотистым светом заходящего солнца. Солнечный зайчик медленно крался по пушистому ковру к огромного размера подушке, где безмятежно досматривала свой десятый сон Луна, младшая принцесса Эквестрии. Маленькое пятнышко солнечного света перескочило на щеку (тут губы Луны тронула слабая улыбка), затем чуть выше… Веки затрепетали, открывая миру прекрасный взгляд небесно-голубых глаз.

Принцесса с удовольствием потянулась. Ещё один прекрасный вечер._ Так, где моё фисташковое мороженое?.. Ага, а вот и книга…_

- О, сестрёнка, ты уже проснулась? – в комнату вошла Селестия, и не могла сдержать улыбку: Луна за обе щеки уплетала любимое лакомство, умудряясь одновременно что-то читать. – Ну как всегда! Сколько раз тебе говорила: не ешь, когда читаешь! – автоматически перешла она в «режим старшей сестры»

- Селестия! Ты вернулась! – оторвалась от книги и мороженого Луна и метнулась к сестре, зарывшись в многоцветную гриву, – Тебя не было с самого утра… Постоянно в разъездах… Я так по тебе скучала! Ну, рассказывай, как дела, что нового в Эквестрии?

- Луна, тебе следует почаще выходить на улицу! – засмеялась Селестия, – Ты же знаешь, из меня никакой рассказчик; ну а дела… Обычные заботы. Правда, неловко немного вышло – хотела в Понивилль заехать, проведать ученицу… Может, завтра сама поедешь?

- Ой, Селли… Я даже не знаю… Может потом…

- Ну хорошо, как-нибудь в другой раз. У меня самой не вышло – параспрайты совсем расшалились, вот и мотаюсь по всей стране. Кстати, смотри, что я принесла!

Селестия протянула Луне идеально отполированную прозрачную пластинку. В глазах младшей вспыхнул огонёк интереса.

- Что это?

- Если честно, сама не знаю. Почему-то это совершенно не реагирует на мою магию, хотя собственной магии у этой штуки полно. Подарили в одном отдалённом посёлке. Возьмёшься?

- Да, конечно! Это ведь так занимательно! – Луна просто светилась от счастья. – Ты самая лучшая, Селли! Ты останешься на ужин?

- А как же иначе, моя дорогая! Я тольк… – Селестия не успела договорить, как перед ней во вспышке пламени возник ярко-оранжевый свиток.

- Во имя Эквестрии, неужели ОПЯТЬ? – не выдержала принцесса, разворачивая послание, – Извини, Луни, но мне ещё надо кое-куда слетать. Дело действительно неотложное. Да не расстраивайся ты так! Через пару часов вернусь – эскорт брать не буду. Но к ужину точно успею, я обещаю!

Напоследок поцеловав в лоб слегка обиженную Луну, принцесса стремительным шагом вышла из покоев. Младшая принцесса проводила её взглядом. Умом она понимала, что Селестия не могла отложить свои обязанности, но менее обидно от этого не становилось.

_- Эх… Ладно, посмотрим, что у нас тут…_

Луна подошла к рабочему столу, бережно неся в зубах пластинку, так и норовившую выскользнуть. Положив ее перед собой, принцесса аккуратно дотронулась до неё рогом, пробуя простейшее диагностическое заклинание. Ничего. Потом более сильное. Опять провал.

Луна вздохнула. Сложив крылья, она подошла к окну и распахнула ставни. Свежий летний ветерок ворвался в покои, приятной прохладой обдав разгорячённое лицо.

- Хмм… А если так…

Вместо слабеньких заклинаний Луна закрыла глаза и направила все свои силы, чтобы услышать магию, исходящую от таинственного предмета. Потом, прислушавшись к мельчайшим эманациям волшебства, попыталась представить изображение наложенных заклятий. Аликорн медленно открыла глаза…

ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ!

Над пластинкой в воздухе висело призрачное изображение невероятно запутанного клубка магии. Красные, оранжевые, зеленые, белые, желтые, синие линии сверхсложного разноцветного плетения чар поражали всей красотой. Хотя преобладали в нём тёмно-синие и фиолетовые линии.

- Отлично! – Луна была на седьмом небе от счастья! – А сейчас зарисуем силовые линии…

Не успела принцесса вывести на бумаге первые пару символов, как клубок будто моргнул. Линии в нём пришли в движение и начали изменяться – в нём остались только чёрные, синие и фиолетовые цвета, а сам рисунок приобрёл бесконечную, пугающую глубину, подобно фракталу.

- Как всегда, допоздна сидишь за книгами? – раздался мягкий голос за спиной.

Луна обернулась на звук… и застыла в шоке. Заклинание с лёгким хлопком рассеялось, и ничем не поддерживаемое перо упало на пол. Клубок чар, в котором копалась принцесса, начал потихоньку тускнеть. Та, которую она так старалась забыть, та, чьё имя некогда боялись даже произносить, та, что была воплощением всех ее кошмаров, теперь стояла перед ней. Найтмэр Мун.

От страха Луна не могла произнести ни одного слова. Через несколько секунд, уняв дрожь в копытах и бешеное биение сердца, принцесса осмелилась заговорить.

- Ты… ты… Но ты же давно мертва! Это невозможно! Твайлайт уничтожила тебя! Ты призрак!

Найтмэр Мун издала тихий, музыкальный смешок, подходя ближе. Луна в ужасе отшатнулась, едва не опрокинув стол.

- Дорогая моя принцесса, ты совершаешь ту же самую ошибку, что и Селестия. Всем вам почему-то кажется, что Элементы Гармонии способны убивать. Разве тысячу лет назад они убили тебя? Нет, лишь восстановили баланс, заточив на луну. А мне дали это замечательное новое тело, чтобы мне больше не пришлось занимать твое. – демонстративно расправила крылья богиня кошмаров,- Разве не прекрасно?

- Но ведь ты – не я! Десять! Десять веков заключения на луне – ты этого добивалась, Найтмэр Мун? – сорвалась Луна, забывая о страхе. – Зачем ты сюда пришла? Уходи, и не…

- Я добивалась? Я? – в раздражении топнула копытом Найтмэр Мун, заставив принцессу испуганно замолчать, – Напомнить, из чьих эмоций я родилась, принцесса? Кто хотел добиться внимания старшей сестры и подданных? Кто хотел, чтобы его ночь длилась вечно? Я всего лишь делала то, чего хотела ты! Я была твоим созданием! Так что не смей винить меня в своих ошибках! – видя как в ужасе вжимается в стену Луна, темная богиня глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, и гораздо мягче продолжила: Я… Я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы спорить… сама не знаю, кто я… но хочу знать… мама.

- Как… как т-ты меня назвала? Мама?

- Конечно, ты ведь… Договорить Найтмэр Мун не успела. Последняя фраза была тем перышком, переломившим спину дракону. Ноги Луны подкосились…

- Только вот обмороков не надо! Не волнуйся ты так, всё хорошо… – еще успела услышать она, проваливаясь в небытие.

* * *

><p>Луна медленно приходила в себя. То, что она только что услышала, было невозможным, неправильным, безумным – но почему-то в глубине души она понимала, что Найтмэр Мун говорит правду. Открыв глаза, принцесса обнаружила что лежит на полу, а склонившаяся рядом Найтмэр Мун рассеянно поглаживает ей гриву. Заметив, что принцесса проснулась, та как ни в чем не бывало продолжила разговор.<p>

- Ты создала меня тогда, помнишь? – при виде отвисшей челюсти Луны богиня кошмаров хихикнула. Этот совершенно неожиданный, веселый смешок заставил глаза принцессы расшириться до размеров блюдца.

- Но это ведь значит… Как? Найтмэр Мун была воплощением моих эмоций, а совсем не личностью! Неужели за то время на Луне…

- Да! Ты же богиня, мам, все что нужно было – желание. – словно объясняя прописные истины глупому жеребёнку, ответила Найтмэр. – Я родилась из твоей обиды и печали, из твоего счастья и надежды, ты выносила меня в своем теле тысячу лет… а когда Твайлайт обрушила на меня Элементы Гармонии… Найтмэр Мун перестала существовать. Я наконец-то осознала себя, – антрацитовая пони сморгнула так некстати появившиеся слёзы. – Теперь я наконец-то могу посмотреть тебе в глаза…

Луна в растерянности дотронулась до ее щеки:

- Ну, не плачь, дорогая. Я буду любить тебя, несмотря ни на что, и приму такой, как ты есть. Но только… Я думаю, ты же хочешь порвать со своим прошлым. Да и я хочу дать своей… – она сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком, – …своей дочери имя.

Тёмный аликорн вопросительно подняла голову. Искорка надежды блеснула в ее бездонных глазах. Луне этого было достаточно.

- Мама? – но принцесса уже приняла решение. Ещё никогда она не чувствовала такой несокрушимой уверенности. Одна магическая формула – и неуловимый лунный свет соединил двух аликорнов серебристой нитью.

- Я, Луна, принцесса всей Эквестрии, принимаю тебя, дочь моя. Отныне и навсегда, твое имя – Полночь!

Рог Луны начал светиться тёмно-синим сиянием. Искорки в магическом тумане становились всё ярче и ярче… Волшебное облако окутало двух пони, скрыв их от любопытных глаз.

Вершилась **тайна**.

Можно было слышать тихий голос Луны, шептавшей слова древнего заклинания на давно мёртвом языке. Внезапно в тумане появилась маленькая сверкающая сфера, быстро превратившаяся в столб белого пламени. Секунда – и ярчайшая беззвучная вспышка осветила комнату. Туман рассеялся, открывая миру двух принцесс – Луну и… Найтмэр Мун? Нет. Это уже была не она. Антрацитово-чёрная пони с молочно-белой кьютимаркой в виде полной луны в окружении четырех звёзд в бессилии лежала на пушистом ковре.

- Как ты себя чуствуешь, милая? Всё хорошо? Этому ритуалу лет почти столько, сколько мне. Кстати, твой рог и крылья просто прелестны!

Полночь расправила крылья, медленно сделав пару взмахов; сосредоточившись, заставила засиять рог и удивленно замерла. Когда магия отозвалась на зов – это было сродни вспоминанию давно забытого сна. Но к этим восхитительным ощущениям добавилось кое-что ещё. Полночь почувствовала зов луны́. Немного похожее она ощущала в изгнании, только в этот раз луна́ не цеплялась в неё, запечатывая и ломая сопротивление, а ласково коснулась души, обещая отозваться на зов, когда наступит время. Казалось, стоит только пожелать, и луна́, её тысячелетний тюремщик, выполнит любое желание. Чувство невероятного могущества захлестнуло ее с головой, и это не было так уж приятно, как раньше…_ "Сдерживать силу было проще, находясь в теле матери"_ – успела подумать Полночь, падая на колени. Сияние вокруг рога замерцало, усилилось, обвиваясь вокруг тела.

- Ч-что это было? Я.. я не… что ты сделала, мама?

Луна улыбнулась.

- Понравилось? Неужто я, Луна, не могу сделать подарок своему ребенку? Теперь у тебя особый дар, дочка – власть над затмениями. Пользуйся им мудро!

Полночь, сосредоточившись, поднялась на ноги. Чистая магия заструилась по шкуре ослепительными потоками, заставляя Луну отвести взгляд, чтобы не ослепнуть. Полночь встряхнула головой, глядя на окутавшее тело сияние и счастливо засмеялась. Хихиканье переросло в грохочущий, победный смех Найтмэр Мун, заставляя Луну побледнеть.

- Наконец-то! С новым телом и властью над затмениями меня никто не остановит!**_ Ночь будет длиться вечно_**!

Луна побледнела. После всего сказанного… Нет, Луна не могла в это поверить. Найтмэр Мун просто не могла вернуться! И на остаточный эффект от ритуала это совершенно не было похоже. Что же тогда?

Отсмеявшись, Полночь замолчала, сияние вокруг тела потускнело и пропало.

- Ох, мама, видела бы ты свое лицо! – фыркнула она, – Ты же поверила, да? Почти поверила?

- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, доченька? – угрожающе спросила Луна, надвигаясь на немного оторопевшую Полночь. – Если допустить, что ты действительно пошутила, то учти, что это была очень несмешная шутка. Или всё же…

С ее рога сорвалось пара искорок. Полночь попятилась, нацепив на лицо смущенную улыбку.

- Эм… я просто хотела… пошутить… Вся эта серьезность я… думала будет весело… я… – не в силах посмотреть в глаза матери, Полночь низко опустила голову, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, и прошептала: Прости, мама…

Луна вздохнула.

- Веселая шутка… Эх, Полночь, Полночь… Какая ты всё же у меня бестолковая! Вроде бы тысяча лет, а по характеру сущий жеребёнок! Иди сюда, чудо ты моё, я же совершенно на тебя не сержусь!

Полночь просияла.

- Правда? А можно мне тетю Селестию так разыграть?

- Точно! – Луна не смогла сдержать смешок – Вот приедет к ужину, тогда и разыграем. Заодно и познакомишься… вновь. Но только один раз, ладно? А теперь идём, мне надо прибраться за рабочим столом. Поможешь?

Полночь не удержалась и весело подпрыгнула на месте. Несмотря на свой возраст в тысячу лет, она наконец-то чувствовала себя ребенком. И пообещала себе, что в этот раз её детство будет настоящим! С любящей мамой, с подарками, с глупостями и друзьями, со всем-всем-всем, что она пропустила раньше. Нужно забыть все, что было раньше, как один большой кошмар. Той пони больше нет.

- Конечно, мама! – радостно отозвалась дочь. – А можно я потом поплаваю в фонтане?

Принцесса приобняла дочку крылом.

- Эх, вся в меня, что тут поделаешь… Хорошо. Но если увидит садовник – разбираться будешь сама. И чур, без магии! Кстати, утром я приготовила замечательное фисташковое мороженое. Уверена, тебе понравится!


End file.
